


Enquanto ainda temos tempo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fear, Protectiveness, Tenderness
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Não achas que somos um pouco grandes para deixar-nos ir a estes medos pueris, Ronald?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Enquanto ainda temos tempo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Enquanto ainda temos tempo**

“Não achas que somos um pouco grandes para deixar-nos ir a estes medos pueris, _Ronald_?” disse Hermione, a marcar o tom da voz no nome do rapaz.

Ele, por sua vez, não preocupou-se muito das nuances, muito concentrado no significado do que Hermione tinha dito.

Não era medo. Era terror, um terror louco que agarrava-o. À noite, quando os fantasmas que sobrecarregavam-o pareciam fazer-se mais e mais concretos, o terror tornava-se magicamente em realidade, a leva-lhe à mente as imagens dum futuro incerto, mas pelo menos previsível.

“Medos pueris, Hermione? Não sei qual é a tua conceção de medos pueris, mas acho que sou mais que justificado nesta ocasião!” argumentou, a corar furiosamente.

A rapariga ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem comentar, e Ron suspirou. Não entendia.

Já não tratava-se de superar Cérberos e Visgos do Diabo, de derrotar Basiliscos e Dragões, sempre ao lado de Harry e a apoia-lo, qualquer decisão quisesse tomar.

Naquele momento eles também estavam em jogo, demasiado expostos para voltar para trás, mas ainda não à beira do abismo.

Hermione não entendia que ele temia pela sua família e pelos seus amigos, mas que ainda mais temia por _ela_. O que ligava-o a Hermione tinha levado tempo para vir à luz, e agora que finalmente podia sentir-se parte de algo, que as peças todas estavam no lugar certo... não tinha intenção de perde-la na tentativa de salvar um mundo que não podia ficar o mesmo para sempre.

“Hermione.” disse-lhe, em tom quase rendido. “Eu sei perfeitamente que temos um trabalho a fazer, e que nenhum de nós tem intenção de deixar Harry a fazê-lo sozinho. Só sou da opinião que teríamos de ser mais cautelosos. Não sou um coração de leão, mas se não posso evita-los, enfrento os problemas. Mas porque procurá-los? Porque devemos continuar a dirigir-nos indefesos na toca do lobo, sem nem ter as armas para combati-los?” tomou a sua mão entre as próprias, envergonhado. “Hermione, eu sei que serias prestes a fazer tudo para ajudar nesta situação alucinante. Mas este não significa que tenhas de arriscar a vida por isso.” terminou, a deixa-la bastante surpreendida pelas suas palavras.

Era raro que Ron esforçasse-se numa discussão seria, ou em tudo o que mostrasse uma certa dose de maturidade, e Hermione quase sentiu-se melancólica pelo que a guerra estava a fazer-lhes, ainda antes de começar.

Apertou a sua mão mais forte, a conter-se à justa dum abraço que, sabia-o, teria sido ainda mais embaraçoso pele.

“Ron, eu...” começou, mas ele não deixou-a terminar.

“Ah, esquece isso. Nem sei o que digo.” resmungou, a afastar-se. Hermione olhou-o dirigir-se tão longe dela como possível, mas a coisa estranhamente não irritou-a. Na sua cara surgiu um sorriso, que cedo transformou-se num riso.

“Em vez eu sei exatamente o que dizes, _Ronald_.” murmurou suavemente.

Iam ter tudo o tempo do mundo para dizer-se isso, estava segura.


End file.
